Wearable devices are becoming increasingly commonplace. They may be used in a variety of contexts, such as to monitor the health of a user by measuring vital signals, track a user's exercise and fitness progress, check a user's emails or social media accounts, etc. In certain applications, wearable devices may be configured to interact with nearby objects. For example, a wearable device may be configured to operate a television or computer using Bluetooth or similar wireless communications technology. The wearable device may further be usable in connection with software, such as an application executed on a mobile device, for communicating data or interfacing with other devices.